Naturally
by zoboloco
Summary: Before Sam left Leah, he acidentally got her pregnant. Twelve years later their kid, Samantha Clearwater-Uley goes to Sam and Emily's wedding. Feelings that she's been ignoring start to finally show, dark feelings. After running out of the wedding snd into the woods, Sam finds and comferts Samantha and she relizes that everything comes natrually. Vampire attack! One-shot/Series.


**Authors Note**

**Hey! I decided to make an entire series of Samantha Clearwater-Uley one-shots. The second one is called Risk Taker if you want to read it, and keep your eyes open for more to come! Enjoy! _**

Weddings were ment to be happy, or so I thought. I was probally the only unhappy person at this Wedding, well,  
me and Leah.

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Susan Samantha Joy Clearwatear-Uley and I'm twelve years old. Remember I said I was at a wedding? Well, it's my father Sam Uley's wedding. Another thing i'll fill you in on later. My mother Leah Clearwater is a werewolf, and so is my father. Don't freak out just yet, I've gotten really used to it. Sam left Leah when he imprinted on his soon-to-be wife Emily Young, not knowing she was pregnant with me. I grew up fine between Sam and Emily and Leah, but I also always had the rest of the pack!

I've always loved Emily, she was like a second mom to me, but today felt different. It was wrong that she was holding Sam's hand and smiling. It should have been Leah's hand, Leah's smile, but no, it was Emily's. It was all Emily's all down to her special wedding kiss. I sighed as I glanced over at Leah who looked like she was about to burst into tears, which scared me because she was tough. I laid a reasuring hand on her arm and offered her a smile.

"It can only get better from here Lee."

I was struggling to beleive my own words. Leah looked as she was going to remain despondent for a moment, but then smiled a tiny smile.  
"I sure hope so Samantha, I sure hope so."

I sat back and watched as Sam and Emily danced the longest first dance in the history of the world. I saw my father kiss Emily and whisper something in her ear. The bride giggled with joy. Oh no, I sure hope Leah didn't see that! "I'll be right back,"Leah squeaked, on the verge of tears as she ran to the bathroom. Poor Leah, I wish I could do something to cheer her up, but deep down I knew no one could. Why did my family have so be so messed up? I usally try to look at positive side of things, scratch that, I'm usally all flowers and rainbows. But not today, because this wedding was so wrong it was sickening. And as a child I was powerless, and I could do nothing about it. But this was all to much, I had to go. I strided across the chapel but not without catching everyone's attention. My cheeks grew warm under my tan Quilette skin as I flung open the door and dashed out.

I ran as fast as I could, through the forest, leaving that horrible wedding behind me. I can stay here forever, I don't need any of them. The forest became a vast sea of green that would wash every memory away. As soon as I reached a clearing, I flung myself to the ground, tearing my white dress while staining it. I helplessly sobbed on my knees. I loved Sam and Emily and Leah, and I know Emily belonges with Sam, but Leah also belonges with Sam too. I guess Leah was the odd one out. But I mourn with my mother too, because Sam made her this way. Tears poured down my cheeks. The woodsy sent of the trees calmed me down as I held my face closer to the Earth.

"Why is such a pretty girl crying?" A voice called. My head snapped up to find two male vampires a few feet away from me.  
My breath hitched. Oh god I was dead, deader than a doornail. I should never, ever come out here. The two vampires turned to each other.

"Is she any threat to us?"

"I smell werewolf strong on her, but not dominiant."

"Perfect."

They were speaking about me like I wasn't even there.

"We asked you why you were crying." The first vampire said.

"None of your buissness," I stood up trying to be thretning.  
"I know what you are, ad I'm discusted by it!"

"Good, the more you know."The second vampire said sickly smiling.

The first vampire lunged and grabbed my throat. Crap, goodbye cruel world!  
With all the air I had left I shrieked.

I heard a howl, almost if it was responding to my shriek. Just then, I saw a giant black wolf rip out of the trees. Dear God Thank you, thank you, thank you Sam! I'm saved! My eyes filled up with tears I was so happy. Th vampire realesed me and I stummbled back into the trees. The wolf snarled as it pounced on the two startled vampires and single handedly ripped both appart, limb by limb.

Then the wolf flashed me a worried look and phased back. "Samantha are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine, but how did you find me?"

"I went out looking for you, we searched everywhere."

Sam wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him tightly back.

"Thanks for caring so much I would have been dead if it weren't for you."

"I'm always here Always."

Why did...oh yeah, I was upset and ran out durring the wedding, Sam's wedding, oops. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Samantha," Sam said softly. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

I looked into Sam's deep brown eyes, which mirrored mine. I loved my father with no doubt, I could count on him and I could trust him. I could tell him how I really feel. I should tell him how I really feel.

I told Sam everything. About him, about Leah, about Emily and myself.

Sam looked at me, shocked. "Samantha, I had no idea you felt that way. You should have told me eariler, it's not healthy to be keeping all that in."

"You are so happy with Emily, I don't have half the heart to ruin that. But Leah gets so upset, I-I love you all but I feel so awful."

"Don't," Sam said while putting a hand around my neck. "All the things that happened to Leah are in the past, she might remember them and get sad from time to time but it will never hurt as much as it did originally. You can't fix anything that happened in the past, you need to focus on what you can fix in the future."

"The past," I said smilling a little. "Naturally."

Sam chuckled, "That's right, naturally."


End file.
